thesimsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Sifat (The Sims 4)
'''Sifat/karakteristik '''di seri ini sama seperti Sims 3. Namun sifat disini bisa didapatkan secara normal atau dari pembuatan sim dan ada juga tambahan dari sifat yang sudah menempel dari aspirasi, ditambah juga dengan hadiah sifat dengan cara menyelesaikan aspirasi dan ada juga pemain bisa membeli sifat dari nilai poin yang sudah dikumpulkan dari keinginan sims yang sudah kalian penuhi. Mengenal Sifat Saat sims bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, mereka dapat mengungkapkan sifat mereka dari interaksi tertentu. Misalnya, menanyakan karier Sim akan mengungkapkan apakah mereka memiliki sifat ambisius, atau menggoda Sim dapat mengungkapkan sifat romantisnya. Sifat pamrih akan memungkinkan sim untuk langsung mempelajari sifat-sifat sims lainnya. Daftar Sifat Sims dewasa yang dibuat di oleh pemain mungkin memiliki 3 slot, dan 1 sifat bonus yang berkaitan dengan aspirasi yang kalian pilih. Sim remaja yang dibuat mungkin memiliki 2 karakteristik saja, sedangkan sim anak-anak hanya bisa memiliki 1 sifat, dan sim balita memiliki 1 ciri kepribadian yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Semua ciri karakteristik mempengaruhi perilaku dan emosi Sim, misalnya ketika sim kreatif maka menjadi terinspirasi, sementara Sim yang mencintai di luar pemandangan akan stress dalam suasana hati mereka jika pemain menetapkankannya di dalam rumah seharian tanpa keluar rumah. Tidak seperti di The Sims 3, tidak ada batas lunak pada jumlah sifat yang dimiliki oleh Sim individu. Ciri-ciri selanjutnya dapat diperoleh dengan menyelesaikan aspirasi dan menerima poin untuk membeli karakteristik yang baru.Dan berikut ini daftar semua sifat yang muncul dalam permainan: Sifat Emosional Sifat Hobi Sifat Gaya Hidup Sifat Sosial Bonus Sifat Setiap sim akan mendapatkan sifat bonus setelah memilih aspirasi di awal yang akan membantu mereka dalam memenuhi tujuannya. Karakter bonus bisa dipertahankan bahkan jika aspirasi Sim diubah jika sudah menyelesaikannya.Tweet by SimGuruGraham https://twitter.com/SimGuruGraham/statuses/482646902454747136. Sifat Semasa Balita Balita juga hanya memiliki 1 karakterisik saja dalam berbeda, namun ketika beranjak anak-anak maka akan dialihkan ke sifat yang baru. Sifat Kematian Sims Sims akan menerima sifat unik pada kematian yang menggambarkan cara mereka lewat dan kemampuan yang mereka miliki sebagai hantu. Daftar Sifat dari Pemberian Sifat dari aspirasi. Sims akan menerima sifat hadiah unik ketika menyelesaikan aspirasi. Tidak ada batasan pada jumlah aspirasi yang dapat diselesaikan, dan dengan demikian tidak ada batasan juga pada jumlah sifat hadiah aspirasi yang dapat diperoleh. Keterampilan Sifat Balita Hanya balita saja yang mendapatkannya. Sifat Pemberian dari Aspirasi Anak-anak Ketika anak-anak menyelesaikan aspirasi nya mereka akan mendapatkan tambahan karakteristik. Nilai Karakteristik Dengan The Sims 4: Parenthood, Sims dengan nilai karakter yang sangat positif atau negatif akan mendapatkan sifat yang tepat setelah mereka beranjak dewasa yang sesuai dengan nilai karakteristik mereka. Sifat Kegembiraan Certain traits can be purchased with Satisfaction Points. Unlike regular traits, these traits are of narrow focus and usually only grant a single ability. Mendapatkan karakteristik dari Pekerjaan = Sifat Sementara Sifat sementara hanya ada pada tahap anak-anak dan remaja saja. Sifat Tersembunyi ''The Sims 4 ''memiliki fitur banyak sifat.tersembunyi yang tidak pernah terlihat. Banyak dari mereka hanya digunakan untuk tujuan teknis, seperti menandai tempat rahasia mana saja yang telah dikunjungi, menugaskan gaya berjalan, atau menyediakan fungsionalitas untuk NPC. Galeri TS4 CAS trailer trait showcase Mortimer.jpg|Mortimer Goth karakteristik TS4 CAS trailer trait showcase Bella.jpg|Bella Goth karakteristik Old Lazy trait icon.png|Ikon tua dari sifat malas Old Mean trait name.png|sifat dulu disebut kejam, seperti di '' The Sims 3 '' Lifestate Trait Alien.png|Ikon yang menunjukkan alien lifestate Lifestate Trait Vampire.png|Ikon yang menunjukkan vampire lifestate References References The sims wikia